Ghostship Aftermath
thumb|400px Ghostship Aftermath is a single player action-adventure survival horror VR game released for PC via Steam made by indie company MAG Studios and released on Jul 17, 2014. Overview: Ghostship Aftermath takes survival horror to a new level with random events and multiple story-lines. Your survival skills will be put to the test on a huge open-world military spacecraft with limited light and oxygen as you struggle to discover what happened, and fight to stay alive! Over 350 years in the future mankind has embraced space travel and exploration. We have colonized many worlds and spread ourselves across the galaxy. The Colonial Defense Force (CDF) is responsible for the security of Earth and her colonies, and our only line of defense against the unknown. On March 1st 2368 contact was lost with our most distant colony, located in the Icarus System. The Dreadnought class spaceship CDF Goliath was dispatched on March 3rd 2368 to investigate. The CDF lost contact with the Goliath not long after it entered the Icarus System on March 12th 2368. She is now presumed a Ghostship! Before sending any more CDF forces it is common practice to send in an Advance Scientific Evaluation Team (ASET) comprised of 2 specialists from the Colonial Science Division (CSD) to determine if there are any biological or scientific threats which would impede a salvage operation. You play the part of Dr. Jake Abbots who boards the CDF Goliath while your partner, Dr. David Riggs, stays behind on the CSD Alexis as mission control. You have radio contact with Dr. Riggs and he will give you objectives, advice, and help you along the way. Or at least that was the plan. As you will soon find out, anything can happen aboard the Ghostship... Your actions will decide your fate in this non-linear sci-fi survival horror game with real consequences. You have limited oxygen and sprinting uses it 4x as fast, while your helmet has a non-rechargeable, non-replaceable 1 hour flashlight battery. So manage them well to avoid suffocation, or dying to unseen horrors lurking in the dark. After all, dead is dead is dead. With permadeath there are no do-overs, when you die you have to start a new game, but with random events and multiple story-line branches death is just a new beginning, and every game will offer something new! Reception As of October 4, 2019, Ghostship Aftermath has received mostly negative reviews with 67 customer reviews. It received the award for "Worst Game of 2014". However it received better reviews by Region2Show, RegretZero, and TheRiftArcade. “I can't stress enough how canonical to the genre it looks, so if you’ve ever wanted to take a stroll in a sci-fi movie set here’s your ticket.” – RegretZero “The lack of hand-holding makes the game much more fun, adding to the sense that this is a survival game, not an action game.” 7/10 – TheRiftArcade “Ghostship also has some amazing acoustics that will chill your bones and a narrative that offers a nod to B-movies style.” 4/5 – Region2Show Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Virtual Reality Games Category:Games by MAG Studios